John et Karkat déclinés 100 fois
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: 3. Lumière. Que signifient les étoiles, pour John ?
1. 1 Introduction

**Auteur :** Plume d'Eau

**Pairing : **JohnKat

**Rating :** en général, T (surtout pour le langage de Karkat), si l'histoire en nécessite plus, je le noterai.

**Disclamer** : l'univers d'Homestuck ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartient en aucun cas, tout n'est que propriété d'Andrew Hussie (qui a intérêt à ne pas trop blesser mes chéris...). Seules les idées sont à moi.

**Résumé :** _Introduction. Quand John pose des questions, et que Karkat y répond. _

**Note de l'auteur :** bonjour mes agneaux ! Oui je sais j'ai plein d'histoires en cours (ou pas), je croule sous le boulot de l'université, j'ai trop de gens à corriger, et j'en arrive quand même à me lancer dans un défi des 100 thèmes... sur du Homestuck en plus. Que voulez-vous, je suis complètement masochiste, et j'aime ça. Enfin bref. Comme vous l'aurez compris, les 100 thèmes tourneront autour du couple de John et Karkat. Je n'ai pas vraiment de thèmes en avance, donc je posterai un peu aléatoirement, mais promis j'abandonnerai pas. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira !

**Auto-évaluation :** *** (plus il y a d'étoiles, plus je serais satisfaite de la chose. J'espère que vous le serez aussi !)

* * *

1 – Introduction

- Karkat ?  
- Ouais ?

_Un instant de silence, comme une hésitation avant de poser une question qui, il le sait, risque d'être plutôt mal reçue – c'est-à-dire à coup de hurlements et de rage. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas…_

_- _Pose ta question bordel, j'ai autre chose à foutre de ma journée que d'écouter les rouages de ton cerveau de dégénéré profond tourner dans le vide.

_Là, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser.  
Un soupir._

- Est-ce que tu… tu peux m'expliquer les principes de la romance troll ?  
- Encore ?! Mais bordel de putain de merde, il me semble pourtant te l'avoir déjà expliquée quatre trillions de putains de fois !  
- Mais… mais c'est tellement compliqué, et puis tes vidéos de romance…

_Celui qui a parlé en premier rentre la tête dans les épaules, comme s'il avait reçu – ou allait recevoir ? – un coup. Il ne se détend que lorsqu'il entend un soupir de la part de son interlocuteur._

- Très bien, enculé. Alors pose ton cul un peu plus confortablement, parce que ça va être très long.  
- Compris.

_Un instant plus tard, les deux confortablement installés sur le lit du premier, le troll reprend la parole en se grattant un peu la gorge._

- Alors. Il y a quatre quadrants dans la romance troll. Un peu comme vos quatre familles là, sur vos cartes à jouer. Le quadrant caligineux, le quadrant rubescent, le quadrant cendré et le quadrant pâle. Jusque-là tu suis ?  
- Oui, oui…  
- Bien. Tu peux regrouper ces quadrants en plusieurs familles suivant les axes. Si tu mets le cadran rubescent avec le quadrant caligineux, cela te donne la famille des quadrants concupiscents. La famille des relations concupiscentes définit les relations avec lesquelles tu peux remplir des seaux, le moment venu.  
- Vos partenaires de… enfin pour avoir des enfants, en gros ?  
- C'est ça. De l'autre côté, si tu réunis le quadrant cendré et le quadrant pâle, tu as la famille des quadrants conciliatoires. Ces quadrants-là définissent des relations que vous, les humains, appelleriez platoniques. Il y a des sentiments, mais ils ne permettent pas de remplir des seaux comme le feraient les sentiments rubescents ou caligineux.

_Un instant de silence, le temps que l'humain digère toute la masse d'information._

- D'accord, je crois que je comprends. Et dans chaque quadrant, ça consiste en quoi, en fait, chaque relation ?  
- J'y viens, j'y viens, un peu de patience bordel. J'ai pas fini avec les familles. Vois-tu, si tu mets ensemble, à l'inverse, le quadrant rubescent avec le quadrant pâle, tu obtiens la famille des romances rouges, ou les sentiments sont pour ainsi dire toujours totalement positifs. Au contraire, si tu mets ensemble le quadrant caligineux avec le quadrant cendré, tu obtiendras la romance noire, exclusivement constituée de sentiments noirs, surtout de la haine.  
- Oui, le genre de sentiments que j'ai du mal à comprendre et que je ne pourrais pas ressentir, donc.

_Une tête qui se secoue, un profond soupir d'exaspération._

- La ferme, abrutit, arrête de me couper. Tu veux que je t'explique ces putains de quadrants, oui ou non ?  
- Oui oui, pardon Karkat, je me tais.  
- Bien. Tu as compris pour les familles ? Alors on passe aux quadrants eux même. Commençons par les quadrants de romance noire. Le premier est le kismesis. C'est… comme une sorte d'âme sœur, mais dans la haine. La haine est tellement forte, tellement puissante, qu'elle amène quelque part une sorte de respect. Tu hais complètement ton adversaire, au point d'avoir du respect pour lui et de ne plus vouloir le tuer. Mieux, tu es attiré par lui. C'est cette attirance sans borne qui amènera à remplir un seau avec lui le moment venu.  
- C'est quand même très bizarre, je n'ai jamais vu ça nulle part sur Terre…

_L'impact d'un coup sur la tête de l'humain se fait entendre._

- Normal, débile, votre romance n'est pas assez belle, pas assez développée pour que vous puissiez voir ce genre de chose. Maintenant, la ferme. De l'autre côté de la romance noire, tu as donc le quadrant cendré, avec les aupistices.  
- Ah oui, la relation à trois…  
- Ta gueule, j'ai dit. Cette relation-là est nécessaire pour éviter que notre romance ne se casse totalement la gueule. Si trop de gens se détestaient, cela interférerait dans les différentes relations de kismesis qui ne cesseraient de se former entre elles. Aussi, lorsque certains ont tendance à trop se haïr, intervient une troisième personne qui joue ce rôle d'aupistice, de médiateur si tu préfères, pour réguler la relation, aider à ce qu'elle ne dégénère pas trop. Si l'aupistice n'aidait pas, alors il y aurait bien trop d'infidélité caligineuse. T'as tout pigé ?

_Un hochement de tête, et l'autre reprend._

- Du côté de la romance rouge, dans le quadrant pâle, tu as les moirails. Ce sont… c'est un peu comme chez vous, je crois que vous appelez ça des meilleurs amis. Ou en tout cas, c'en est une sorte. Ils sont excessivement proches, presque comme des âmes sœurs ou des moitiesprits, mais cette relation-là est exclusivement platonique. Ils s'aiment, s'occupent mutuellement de l'un et de l'autre, mais il n'y aura jamais aucune relation pour remplir des seaux entre eux.  
- Ouais, je crois qu'on peut appeler ça des meilleurs amis oui. Comme toi et Gamzee ?  
- C'est ça. Et enfin, tu as les moitiesprits. C'est ce que vous apparentez le plus à l'amour, vous les humains. Une espèce de dégoulinement de sentiments positifs entre deux personnes, un peu comme des âmes sœurs. Ils s'aiment tellement que le moment venu, ils remplissent alors un seau. Comme chez vous, quand vous procréez, en fait.

_Un dernier soupir, de soulagement cette fois-ci, dû au bonheur d'avoir fini cette interminable explication._

- J'espèce que cette fois t'as compris, enculé. Je l'espère vraiment pour ta survie.  
- Eh bien, j'ai compris ce que tu as dit, oui, mais…  
- Mais ?

_Le ton est tendu, la menace cachée en dessous peu subtile. L'humain déglutit un peu bruyamment._

_- _Mais ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, c'est où nous, nous sommes situés.  
- Nulle part.

_Le troll sourit en sentant, sous sa main posée sur la poitrine de l'humain, le cœur rater un battement. Il se penche un peu en avant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de John, qui est à moitié allongé contre son torse. Il murmure à son oreille :_

_-_ Je ne te vois pas dans un de ces quadrants, John. Je t'aime bien, bien au-delà de ceux-ci.

_L'Héritier du Souffle relâche une respiration qu'il n'a même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Il tourne légèrement sa tête pour plonger ses pupilles d'océan pleines d'un doux reproche dans celles, allumées d'une lueur mesquine, du troll.  
Il ne tient que trois secondes avant de sourire._

_- _Tu es horrible. J'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait.  
- Je sais.  
- Je te déteste.  
- Je sais aussi.  
- Et je t'aime.

_Il voit le troll ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Les mots que Karkat allait prononcer meurent quelque part entre sa gorge et les lèvres de John, posées fiévreusement sur les siennes.  
Lorsqu'enfin il le relâche, un autre genre de sourire flotte sur sa bouche._

- C'est bien ce que je t'ai dit. Notre amour transcende totalement les quadrants.

**_J&K_**

* * *

Et voilà, le premier thème est fini.  
A dans pas longtemps pour le second, j'imagine, puisqu'il n'est pas loin d'être terminé.  
N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça ne coûte rien et ça garde l'auteur en vie !


	2. 2 Amour

**Auteur :** Plume d'Eau

**Pairing : **JohnKat

**Rating :** en général, T (surtout pour le langage de Karkat), si l'histoire en nécessite plus, je le noterai.

**Disclamer** : l'univers d'Homestuck ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartient en aucun cas, tout n'est que propriété d'Andrew Hussie (qui a intérêt à ne pas trop blesser mes chéris...). Seules les idées sont à moi.

**Résumé :** _Amour. Karkat ne dit pas souvent des mots d'amour... _

**Note de l'auteur : **Ahah, je sais, ça a été vite pour ce deuxième thème. Faites-vous pas d'illusion... ça ira beaucoup moins vite dorénavant. Surtout parce qu'en fait je n'ai pas encore écrit les prochains... Eheh. Je vous demande pardon à l'avance, mais promis j'essayerai d'aller vite. Bonne lecture ! :)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Faites gaffe... ça pue la guimauve à 200 kilomètres. Promis, j'ai honte.

**Auto-évaluation :** ***

* * *

2 – Amour

On ne peut pas dire que Karkat dise souvent des mots d'amour. Pourtant vu le nombre hallucinant de comédies romantiques qu'il regarde, il aurait dû acquérir un certain vocabulaire.

Mais non, il ne sait que crier, grogner, dire des gros mots…

Ça n'empêche pas John de l'aimer tendrement. Parce que même si Karkat ne le dit pas, il sait qu'il l'aime. Il a juste une autre façon de le montrer. Une façon discrète, faite de gestes, de regards et de silences. Et il aime tout ça, parce que ça forme comme une sorte de langage secret, que lui seul peut décoder, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.

Il aime ce petit moment de flottement le matin, quand ils s'éveillent, enlacés, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Quand il sent l'une de ses mains dans son dos, son souffle sur son front, l'odeur de son cou, contre lequel il niche son visage. Il aime sentir Karkat le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui quelques instants – une minute, une éternité, peu importe – avant de le repousser doucement pour se lever.

Il aime le voir sortir de la douche, les cheveux encore humides, pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Regarder la tasse de café fumante qu'il vient de faire couler pour lui en même temps que la sienne. Poser la tête sur ses bras et observer sans mot dire son visage le temps que le breuvage tiédisse.  
Il aime l'imiter, se mettre à son niveau et plonger ses pupilles dans l'obscurité de celles du troll, et sourire en devinant le langage muet qui les habite.

John aime aussi ce petit baiser que Karkat glisse sur le coin de sa bouche, les joues légèrement rouges, les jours où il part en premier au travail.  
Il aime même le fait de passer la journée loin de lui parce que ces séparations éphémères signifient toujours des retrouvailles prochaines. Il attend avec impatience de rentrer chez eux de s'installer sur le canapé pour prendre un moment de repos après cette dure journée de travail.

Il goûte avec plaisir, les yeux fermés, le bruit de la porte qui se ferme, le froissement d'un manteau que l'on retire, le son des chaussures qui tombent au sol tandis qu'un deuxième poids le rejoint sur le canapé pour venir se nicher confortablement dans ses bras.  
Ils restent là en général un long moment – souvent presque une heure – à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre, au rythme des respirations, des battements de cœur et des ronronnements de Karkat.

Bien sûr, parfois – souvent – Karkat se met en colère. Il crie, hurle, beugle… parfois même lui tape dessus avec ses maigres forces, sans jamais vraiment lui faire mal.  
Sa colère est grande, mais jamais il ne pourrait le blesser. Tout comme John ne pourrait lever la main sur lui. Ce serait aussi contre nature que lui demander d'arrêter de respirer.

Les colères de Karkat sont aussi violentes et passionnées que passagères. Dans ces moments-là, John retrouve fugacement dans les yeux du troll cette flamme de kismesis qui brillait pour lui avant qu'ils ne deviennent moitiesprits.  
Au début, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait un peu peur de ces crises de colère, peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose.

Peur que Karkat le déteste réellement.

Et puis, il avait enfin compris. Compris que lorsqu'il entre dans ces terribles colères, il est bien plus en colère contre lui-même que contre le monde entier. Et alors, il avait saisi quelle est la meilleure façon d'agir.  
Quand son compagnon se met à hurler, il le laisse quelques minutes s'époumoner, pour déjà un peu se calmer, laisser sortir hors de lui tout ce qui l'énerve. Après ça, il se contente de s'avancer – au lieu de fuir, comme tous les autres le font – et de le prendre dans les bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui. Pendant quelques minutes – toujours les plus longues de sa vie –, Karkat reste immobile, avant d'enfin lui rendre son étreinte.

Le plus souvent, colère de Karkat ou pas, ils finissent la soirée devant un film – choisi à tour de rôle – durant lequel, à tour de rôle également, ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'autre. Il faut dire que si les films de romance trolls sont soporifiques pour John, ceux d'action n'ont d'égal que l'appel des bras de Morphée pour Karkat.

Aussi lorsque le film est fini, l'un réveille l'autre – ou, lorsque c'est John qui dort, Karkat le prend dans ses bras – pour aller jusque dans le lit.

Et là, à peine couchés, ils se transforment en quelque chose se rapprochant des aimants, sans le vouloir. Ils sont tout juste allongés qu'ils se collent l'un à l'autre, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, cœur contre cœur. Comme pour ne former plus qu'un.  
Ils s'endorment comme ça, et en général, aucun des deux ne bouge durant la nuit. Au réveil, ils sont toujours aussi proches, toujours enlacés.

Karkat ne dit pas souvent des mots d'amour.  
Mais John n'en a pas besoin. Il sait que dans chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque colère même, ces mots qu'il ne prononce pas débordent pour venir réchauffer son cœur. Il ne les entend pas, mais il les ressent, au plus profond de lui.  
Pour lui, l'amour n'a pas besoin d'être dit, entendu ou écrit. Il lui suffit de regarder dans le fond des yeux de Karkat pour comprendre, là, à quel point sa vie est mêlée à la sienne.

_**J&K**_

* * *

_Review ? 8D_


	3. 3 Lumière

**Résumé :** _Lumière. Que signifient les étoiles, pour John ?_

**Note de l'auteur : **Mon dieu le temps que j'ai pu mettre pour ce fichu troisième thème... le pire c'est qu'il est prêt depuis un moment mais ffnet me soûle tellement quand je poste un chapitre ou un OS que je finis par développer une flemme assez conséquente. Je ne vous promets pas de poster le 4ème thème tout de suite, mais comme il est presque fini, le temps que je trouve le courage de terminer les 3 ou 4 scènes qu'il me reste et ça devrait être bon !

**Note n°2 :** il y a des pesterlogs (pas très long, mais bon) dans ce thème là. Si vous souhaitez pouvoir profiter d'une version en colère et un peu plus belle, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil ffnet et a aller voir le lien que je donne d'AO3. J'y poste également les 100 thèmes là-bas, où je peux mettre les pesterlogs plus joliment. Dorénavant, je le préciserai s'il y a de nouveau des pesterlogs dans certains thèmes :)

Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta, Akuraichuu !

**Auto-évaluation :** ****

* * *

**3 - Lumière**

Un souffle d'air caressa la terre sombre aux reflets bleutés, chassant la poussière qui reposait sur les pierres aux alentours. Quelques salamandres gonflèrent des bulles, tête levée tandis qu'elles observaient une silhouette habillée d'un pyjama bleu traverser le ciel, prenant la direction de la montagne qui marquait l'emplacement du lit de Quête.

John aimait voler.  
Quelque part, le fait de se faire porter par le vent, de se laisser emporter, flotter dans les airs en direction de son but, ça le détendait. Il pouvait alors se dire que tout était possible, atteignable.  
Qu'il pouvait tout faire.  
Même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour atteindre son but, le lit de Quête où il avait trouvé la mort, voilà presque deux ans auparavant. Il atteindrait ses 15 ans dans peu de temps, tandis qu'ils traversaient cet espace bizarre, tout noir et vert, sur le bateau que Jade pilotait pour eux.  
Il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là. Il avait pu rencontrer Jade et Davesprit – même si ce n'était pas tout à fait comme rencontrer le vrai Dave. Mais bon il préférait éviter de le dire trop fort, il n'avait pas envie de vexer son ami-oiseau. Il était parfois effrayant quand il se mettait en colère et commençait à croasser de partout.

Il n'était pas malheureux, non.  
Mais parfois, il sentait comme une… comme un trou. Quelque chose qui lui manquait.  
Ça lui arrivait souvent de repenser à la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jade, au tout début de leur voyage. Quand elle lui avait proposé de rejoindre Dave, Rose, Karkat et les autres…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait, flottant dans les airs, quelques mètres au dessus du lit de Quête. Son corps n'y était plus – les salamandres avaient dû le retirer depuis le temps. Quelque part, c'était un peu rassurant, il ne savait pas trop comment il aurait réagi en voyant son cadavre de ses propres yeux.  
Descendant au niveau de la stèle de pierre, il se posa doucement dessus pour finir par s'y allonger comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant. Sauf qu'il ne désirait pas y dormir.

Bon déjà parce qu'il aurait eu du mal – cette pierre était pas confortable, quoi ! Ils auraient pu faire attention, les designers du jeu, quand ils avaient conçu ces fichus lits de Quête. Et puis… il n'était pas là pour dormir. Parfois, cela lui arrivait de venir s'endormir ici, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Il était plutôt là pour réfléchir. Faire le vide.  
Et il ne connaissait aucun lieu meilleur pour ça.

Calant confortablement sa tête sous l'immense capuche qui constituait son habit de Tier Divin, il leva les yeux vers les petites tâches qui illuminaient l'immensité grise du ciel de sa planète. Un petit sourire envahit son visage tandis qu'il se rappelait le jour où il avait pour la première fois utilisé ses pouvoirs sur la Brise. Il avait créé une belle pagaille au sein du peuple des Salamandres, qui avaient observé pour la première fois le ciel véritable – celui qui se cachait toujours derrière ces épaisses couches de nuages où les lucioles étaient emprisonnées.

Souvent, il se demandait si cette planète n'avait pas été modelée tout simplement pour lui ressembler. Quelque part, ce devait forcément être le cas, vu comment était construit le jeu. Il aimait tant voler que ce ne devait pas être un hasard qu'il ait reçu les pouvoirs de l'Héritier du Souffle.  
Cette planète était comme lui. Surtout son ciel. Recouvert d'épais nuages, d'épaisses murailles, constellées de lucioles comme lui était piqué de sourires, tandis qu'il cachait derrière ceux-ci son véritable être, la partie la plus fragile de ce qu'il était.

Levant doucement une main vers cette immensité constellée de points brillants, il agita les doigts. Obéissant à sa volonté, un souffle naquit de sa paume, prenant de la puissance tandis qu'il s'élevait en tourbillonnant. Peu à peu, les nuages s'écartèrent, percés par le courant d'air qui les chassait sans pitié pour offrir à l'Héritier une petite lucarne.  
Petit espace rond, circulaire, minuscule en regard de l'immensité qui l'entourait, et pourtant suffisant. Suffisant pour que John puisse observer sans mot dire le ciel noir d'encre illuminé par de petites étoiles, auparavant caché.

Les étoiles.  
Il se demanda un instant comment les salamandres réagiraient si elles pouvaient voir ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même. Peut-être confondraient-elles ces étoiles avec les lucioles qui les illuminaient habituellement ? Allez savoir.  
Lui savait ce qu'elles étaient.  
Et c'était ça, le plus important.

Les yeux perdus dans le reflet chatoyant de ces lueurs d'espoir, il sourit doucement.

_CG: CA DOIT VOULOIR DIRE QUE J'AI RAISON A TON SUJET._  
_EB: raison sur quoi ?_  
_CG: JE VEUX DIRE QU'IL SEMBLERAIT QUE NOUS SOYONS CONNECTES D'UNE CERTAINE FACON, QU'EN PENSES-TU JOHN._  
_CG: GENRE D'UNE FACON COSMIQUE._  
_CG: DU GENRE LA HAINE QUE NOUS AVONS L'UN POUR L'AUTRE EST SI FORTE QU'ELLE A SUREMENT DU ETRE ECRITE DANS LES ETOILES._  
_CG: TU SAIS, CELLES QUE J'AI FAITES POUR TOI._  
_EB: ha ha, je te hais pas !_

« Les étoiles que j'ai faites pour toi ».  
Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, la première fois que Karkat lui avait dit ça. Et puis, une des premières fois où il était revenu ici et qu'il avait observé le ciel, les lucioles et les nuages, tout ça lui était revenu en tête.  
Karkat avait dit avoir créé des étoiles pour lui.

Et quelque part, cela réchauffait sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait dit à personne – il doutait même que Jade comprenne pourquoi il venait ici observer le ciel – mais cela faisait trembler son estomac comme dans des montagnes russes.  
Personne n'avait jamais créé d'étoiles pour lui.  
Bon ok, cette pensée là était particulièrement _débile_, même pour lui, il devait bien l'avouer. Évidemment que personne n'avait jamais créé d'étoiles pour lui, puisque personne n'en avait jamais eu le pouvoir.

Non, la véritable pensée qui se cachait derrière, c'était que personne n'avait jamais fait… l'effort de lui faire un tel cadeau ? Ou en tout cas, n'en avait eu la volonté. Bien sûr, Rose, Jade et Dave lui avaient fait des cadeaux, et même des cadeaux drôlement chouettes, mais ces étoiles, c'était… différent.

Quand John venait ici et observait ces étoiles, il avait comme un pincement au ventre.  
Parce qu'elles lui faisaient repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ce jour-là. Parce qu'il avait mis du temps – hé, c'est compliqué de déchiffrer le langage de Karkat ! – mais qu'il avait fini par comprendre tout ce qui se cachait derrière le « premier » dialogue qu'il avait partagé ce jour-là, avec le troll.  
Il avait compris à quel point ce dernier tenait aux autres sans vouloir l'avouer, à quel point tout ce qu'il faisait n'était en général là que pour les protéger… ou les aider à aller mieux.

Pour lui, ces étoiles entraient plutôt dans la seconde catégorie.  
Quand il repensait au début de ce voyage, et à Jade, il gardait une boule dans son estomac, une hésitation. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'être là, de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa sœur. Mais d'un autre côté… il aurait vraiment aimé rencontrer Karkat en vrai, le voir en chair et en os, pouvoir enfin lui parler de vive voix.  
Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais le troll lui manquait atrocement.

Mais il avait fait le choix de faire le voyage avec sa sœur et Davesprit, alors il tentait d'en tirer le maximum de bonheur en restant à leurs côtés et en partageant avec eux ce qu'ils aimaient.  
Et quand tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait aimé, il venait ici, il chassait les nuages pendant un instant, et venait observer les étoiles.

Et cela suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur, à lui donner de l'espoir.  
En voyant la lumière de ces étoiles, il pouvait alors se rappeler les paroles de Karkat, et tout ça lui donnait la force d'attendre, de patienter jusqu'au jour, dans encore une petite année, où il pourrait enfin le rencontrer en vrai.  
Rebaissant la main, il laissa les nuages reprendre leur place, dissimulant à ses yeux la lumière chaude des étoiles – qu'il savait pourtant encore présente, peu importe qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Se rasseyant, il activa l'ordinateur qu'il avait dans les lunettes et lança pesterchum.  
Jade était connectée.

_EB: hey jade !  
__EB: ca te dirait de voir con-air ?__  
_

**J&K**

* * *

_Oubliez pas la review, ça nourrit l'auteur ! =3_


End file.
